User blog:Charly Cohen/Rapture Welcoming Centre
Rapture Welcoming Centre is a level in ''Bioshock 4''. Gameplay The protagonist wakes up, vision blurred, and in the water. He looks up, sees the lighthouse, and begins swimming towards it. The hull of the cruise ship can be seen sinking, and inside the protagonist can hear people screaming inside, and the protagonist can hear someone saying, "Somebody help me! Somebody-please! (gurgles)." It then goes silent, and all the protagonist can hear is the sound of flames from the ship burning in the dark night. Finally, the protagonist gets to the lighthouse, followed by an explosion, which is from the boat, throwing a huge piece of metal at the door, blocking it, and locking the protagonist inside. The protagonist goes down some stairs, and is immediately greeted by maniacal laughter. "Hello?" the protagonist asks, his voice stricken with fear. The laughter keeps on going. Suddenly, a light flashes on, and the laughter is followed by screaming, and then a Spider Splicer drops down from the ceiling, electrocuted. "Well, that was shocking," remarks the protagonist, followed by a chuckle. The protagonist moves on further, and there is an Atlantic Express. "Well, would you look at that." says the protagonist. The protagonist approaches it, and climbs into the blood-filled cockpit of the train. The player then presses a button, and the train moves. The train moves through the ocean, until finally docking in Rapture. The Atlantic Express' doors open up, and the protagonist steps outside. "Hello? Anybody there?" the protagonist nervously asks, and is greeted by a Spider Splicer who is covered in blood. The Spider Splicer starts walking towards the player only to be stopped midway through with a blow to the head with a crowbar. The Spider Splicer collapses, and it is revealed that a man hit the Spider Splicer, and then begins beating it down, it's blood spurting all over him. He finally looks up at the protagonist, then says, "Ah, I see you've seen this bloody hell they call Rapture. You better come with me." with a light Russian accent. The protagonist follows him, until he says, "I'll go right, through that door, and you go left, through that hall, okay? Oh, and you might need this." He throws the protagonist his crowbar, and vanishes down the hall. Shortly after, the door he went into get's blocked by falling rubble, and the man is locked inside. 'Oh, shit, I'm locked in here!" he says, then says shortly after 'Wait, I see a bathysphere, I think you can get there, too. You better hurry up, I think the neighborhood just found out yer here." The player then has to clear several rooms, and during that time the man introduces himself. "The name is Dimitri, by the way. Born in Russia, 'course, I get on a plane, then crashes and I'm in this shithole. Had a friend on that plane, too. His name was Viktor. One hell of a man, shame he had to die on that plane." "Save the intros for later," the protagonist snaps back. "How 'bout you try and find a way to help me get the hell out of here." "I'll see what I can do." finally, when the protagonist get's into the last room, there is a Gatherer's Garden. "You see that Gatherer's Garden? There's your help." There is a plasmid in the Gatherer's Garden, and a needle next to it. "Now you see that liquid in the bottle? Use the needle to inject it into yourself. Pretty much gives you superpowers." the protagonist grabs the needle and does what Subject Delta did when he first injected a plasmid, except before the protagonist injects it, he says, "I hate needles." "Don't we all," says Dimitri, and the protagonist injects the plasmid. The protagonist screams in pain, falls on his knees, and blacks out. When the protagonist wakes up, Dimitri can be heard saying, "Hurry the hell up! Get in here!" The protagonist gets up, and can now use Electro Bolt. The protagonist fights through another room of Splicers, and finally get's to the room Dimitri is in, hops into the bathysphere, and moves onto the next level. Category:Blog posts